The principle of organic electroluminescence lies in that a cathode layer and an anode layer are arranged at both sides of a light-emitting layer made of an organic material, and the organic material of the light-emitting layer will emit light when a voltage is applied across the cathode layer and the anode layer and a current flows through the light-emitting layer. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has been developed on the basis of this principle. As compared with a traditional liquid crystal display device, the OLED has such advantages as small size, simple manufacturing process, fully-cured light-emitting material, and flexibility, thus it has been widely used in display and lighting.
An existing OLED display device includes, apart from the anode layer, the light-emitting layer and the cathode layer, an insulating layer and an isolation column layer, so as to divide the light-emitting layer into a plurality of small light-emitting points, i.e., pixel points. The different pixel points emit light as required, so as to form an image. For the OLED, a region having the light-emitting layer is called as a light-emitting region, and a current flows towards the light-emitting region via a lead outside the light-emitting region. A region where the leads are lapped onto the light-emitting region is called as a lapping region.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the exiting OLED display device. It includes a substrate and regions located on the substrate, i.e., a display region A consisting of an array of the light-emitting points and at which the anodes are arranged in a row direction while the cathodes are arranged in a column direction, first lead regions B1 and B2 arranged at either sides of the display region A and corresponding to the cathodes in odd-numbered rows and in even-numbered rows, respectively, a first lead region D arranged at a lower side of the display region and connected to the anodes of the display region, and an integrated circuit (IC) region C where the first lead regions B1, B2 and D are converged. As shown in FIG. 1, there are the first lead regions and the IC region around the display region A, and these regions will occupy a display area of the display device, so the OLED display device has a wide frame.